


枯萎

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 丧尸盾×科研冬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	枯萎

研究所的人都觉得詹姆斯巴恩斯是个油盐不进的蠢货，但他们只是一群终日沉浸研究疫苗的科学家，巴恩斯有着和他们一样的职业，却有着更容易活下去的体魄。

所以现在即使他们围着脸色淡漠的男人，威逼利诱他交出疫苗半成品和试验品，巴恩斯确实不在乎什么疫苗，那些步骤和配方印在他脑子里，只有他们提到试验品时才会突然爆发。

“疫苗的配方我都给了政府，至于史蒂夫，你们想都别想。”

“他是唯一成功的试验品！你不能……你不能这样巴恩斯！外面到处是丧尸，你以为我们在这里还能撑多久？”头发花白的博士癫狂地砸他面前的桌子，试图唤起巴恩斯对当前形式的注意。

他早就没有人性了，巴基想着，史蒂夫成为试验品的那天，巴基就在门外，他什么都不知道，大概也像老博士一样疯狂地砸着门，没有人敢上前拖开他。

他记得自己从没有骂过那么狠的话，即使史蒂夫也瞒着他注射过血清，可等他们再见面，孱弱的男孩已经变得壮硕，撇开那些随时夺走性命的疾病，巴基只好默许，有时多说几句，幼稚的美国队长就贴上来堵住他的唇，展现血清给他带来的好体力。

这次不一样，巴基只能眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫跟他隔着一道墙，慢慢感染，脸上布满青斑，虚弱地站不起来。

“今天还好吗？巴基？”他们靠着玻璃墙对话，巴基只是流泪，一句话都说不出口，史蒂夫轻轻敲着玻璃，“理理我嘛……”

他说他必须这么做，完全丧尸化的人类并不能用，他们强大狂暴不可控，甚至能完全压制住解毒剂，政府只能保住人类，他们需要接种疫苗。

而他是美国队长，能为人类在病毒前争取最多的时间。

巴基除了来看望他，没日没夜地泡在实验室，用史蒂夫的血研究解毒剂，恨不得拿自己当先行实验体，他一点把握都没有，这些药剂不会是非黑即白的结果，一万种无法掌控的可能性他们哪个都承担不起。

可药剂还是失败了，巴基被其他人牢牢控制在玻璃房外，歇斯底里地喊着爱人的名字，史蒂夫蜷缩在地板上，咬紧牙关不然自己发出声音，他的身体变得更加冰冷，和活死人无异，彻底失去控制，所有科研人员都后悔了，美国队长变异的丧尸绝对是他们最大的麻烦。

巴基不管不顾地挣开束缚，打开玻璃门，把自己和史蒂夫锁在一起，上了岁数的科学家几乎是当天就全部离开了基地，他们没有胆量和最强悍的丧尸待在一起，政府甚至已经开始投票是否炸掉这里。

巴基却感到前所未有的放松，他靠着史蒂夫冰凉的身体，丧尸在他肩膀上留下牙印，背上也少不了几条抓痕，但他还是一个人类，没有被感染，这样的发现让他欣喜若狂，或许只要在进一步他就能研制出真正的解毒剂。

实验室的大门紧闭，巴基清点仅剩的药剂和食物时史蒂夫就蹲守在一边，他肯定很饿，想吃生肉，巴基苦笑着上去拥抱他，即使史蒂夫可能下一秒就会撕碎眼前的所有活物。

“史蒂夫……”巴基捧着他的脸亲吻，丧尸有些不知所措，手撑着地板，舌头僵硬地被男人挑逗着，变异后一直处于鼓胀状态的肌肉更是爆发到了极限。他还是人类吗？能被轻易挑起生理欲望但不会说话也不会思考，史蒂夫突然低吼一声推开他，一种被抛弃的恐惧涌上来，巴基要被这样的逃避折磨疯了。

“我会治好你的，你看着我，求你了史蒂夫，没有下一次，我们必须待在一起。”

他实在委屈，明明是比史蒂夫还要大一岁的哥哥，现在却像孩童一样窝在男人怀里崩溃大哭，他的爱人总说他是乐观主义者，可他又怎么会没有情绪，只是那人感受不到了，没有收紧双臂、充满安全感的拥抱也无所谓，巴基抬头吻了吻丧尸的喉结。

“你得先救我，史蒂夫，操我，你知道我在害怕，求求你……”巴基颤抖地替他解开裤子，胀大的肉棒没有温度，却依旧因为欲望勃起硬挺，肉棍被握住时史蒂夫发出警告的吼叫，想赶走眼前的人类，他难以分辨人类的语言，他们说的每句话都像杂音，他不想伤害这个人，却轻易被掌控的情欲。

巴基早就疯了，他不知道和丧尸做爱会发生什么，或许史蒂夫会咬断他的脖子，或许他也会变成活死人，但这样的后果不会比史蒂夫离开他更糟，巴基含住自己的两根手指，另一只手在不停撸动丧尸的肉棒，对方没有要逃跑的意思，那一定是默许了，沾湿的手指莽撞撑开穴口，即使他早就被史蒂夫操得熟透也被疼痛刺激地呻吟。

史蒂夫只是双眼无神地盯着他，在人类手里抖动的老二却暴露了他的情绪，他的无菌服挂在手肘上，动情时深色的乳头发胀，看起来非常诱人，他渴望生肉，总是感到饥饿，身上的男人正对准那根肉棍坐下去，从他的角度还可以看到被撑开的穴口渗着黏液，像鲜红成熟的果肉被挤出汁水，史蒂夫艰难地伸出舌头含住人类胸前同样可口的樱桃，他好渴。

“啊——”巴基原本打算慢慢地吃下巨物，却被乳头传来的刺激快感弄得浑身发软，冰冷坚硬的肉棒全部操进了他的身体，史蒂夫却没有停下的意思，重重吮吸左边的肉粒，企图吸出能解渴的液体。

他不介意，一点都不，巴基搂住史蒂夫的肩膀开始扭动下身，拔出一点又尽数吞下，完全的荡妇模样。

“我爱你，啊呃，史蒂夫，史蒂夫，我爱你……”巴基又开始流眼泪了却无比心安，史蒂夫把他填满了，连小腹都被那根肉棒撑起，比起青紫的丧尸，他几乎苍白得透明，好像随时都会死去沦为爱人的食物，“操我吧史蒂夫，操死我，只要是你，啊啊啊！”

他高潮了，就这样没有任何调情和前戏的高潮，肠液被锁在体内，肉棒抽插时发出咕叽水声，丧尸却在这时掐住他的后颈，可怖的低吼在耳边爆发，巴基却甜蜜地贴着他的胸口任由爱人摆布。

他被按在玻璃墙上，性器和乳头死死贴住透明的隔体，身后的丧尸没有任何技巧的挺动，仿佛野兽的原始本能将肉棒挤进最深处，巴基软腻的叫床更是让他兴奋，也不管身下人能否承受，恨不得将两颗卵蛋一起塞进温暖的肉穴。

“小混蛋，啊，操我，你喜欢吗？我的骚洞……填满我史蒂夫，好大——”

丧尸的回应是更残忍地操干，像永远不会累的机器，抽出时被嫩肉包裹的大肉棒显得更加愤怒，又立刻全部埋进去，龟头直直撞击花心，翘臀和卵蛋撞击的声音几乎盖过了巴基的尖叫。

当战战兢兢的科学家回到这里时看到的就是这样的场景，护送他们的士兵也愣住了，更别说上了年纪的科学家，他们一生严谨木讷，眼前的场景实在让人接受无能。

巴基也看到了他们，人们站在玻璃墙外看着他和史蒂夫做爱，像是GV的拍摄现场，他虚弱地微笑，丝毫不在乎其他人的眼神，史蒂夫也在这时凑上前来咬住他的肩膀，眼睛里的占有欲和杀戮欲望让拿枪的士兵都下意识后退，他还是美国队长，不管变成什么样子。

快点射吧亲爱的，巴基呢喃到，也不管史蒂夫听不听得懂，他扭头吻住爱人的唇，想融化那处的坚冰，丧尸也缠住他的舌头不肯分开，他还是没有情绪的活死人，但爱即本能，无法磨灭。

“等等我，我很快就回来。”丧尸很听话地坐在角落，巴基不甘心地捧着他的脸深吻，直到被对方推开，在调情这方面他永远比小混蛋史蒂夫娴熟。

白发科学家和其他人在孜孜不倦地劝说，那些屁话他根本没有兴趣听，无非是用人性绑架他，即使是半成品的解毒剂，剥离丧尸的感染性再将他们杀死会安全得多，起码人类的敌人不会增多。

巴基换了个姿势，那人就不再说话了，眼神充满希翼地望着他，倒不是巴基故意耍他，史蒂夫射在他穴里的精液又多又浓，实在不舒服。

“我会继续研究，美国队长必须恢复成人类，在此之前你们不会得到任何解毒剂的配方剂量，我们谁都不相信谁。”巴基嗤笑一声，“你们的政府放弃了史蒂夫，甚至打算销毁这里，人性？世界末日时你指望多少人还是人？”

他不再多话，政府军不会对他开枪，半成品解毒剂都是珍宝了，更何况是他本人呢，现在他只需要回到史蒂夫身边睡一觉，死在哪天又有什么好在意的呢。


End file.
